Ordinary Things
by Chicky Babes
Summary: Aaron and Jackson go shopping - or do they?


Ordinary things

Surely something as ordinary as a shopping trip couldn't go wrong, or could it?

Disclaimer applies

You'd have thought the tough decision was whether or not to live together, well Jackson and Aaron had already taken that decision and they both did certainly want to live with the other but from there it seemed to Jackson that Aaron had taken a step back and was allowing him to make all the decisions, what colour tableware they were having, what colour towels for the bathroom, what colour accesories in the kitchen, the kettle, toaster and such like had all been chosen by the builder, well no more, today he was determined that his boyfriend if not making any decision should at least tag along to see how the process occured as it seems to be all done by magic which of course is not true.

The location of their new home wasn't so difficult to decide Aaron lived and worked in Emmerdale, he had no transport where as Jackson had his van and was for the moment still living with his Mam so He'd made the decision that they should look for a property in or around Emmerdale village, once he'd told the mechanic this the sly dog had produced from his back pocket the particulars of Dale Head a little three up two down cottage that just so happen to be right next door to the garage where Aaron worked, he couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he proceeded to tell the older man that they had an appointment that very afternoon to view it.

Aaron was sat at the table in Hazel's kitchen having spent the previous night with Jackson, he was still tired although he shouldn't be surprised as the builder had kept him awake half the night either loving him or chatting excitedly about the move which was planned for the following weekend, he heard footsteps thundering down the stairs and looked up just in time to see his partner walking through the door with both of their coats, he raised an eyebrow at the builder who threw his coat at him before responding to the silent question.

"C'mon you we're going shopping"

Aaron sighed as he got up put on his coat and zipped it up "What for?"

"Our new bed"

"Oh no" the mechanic responded all the time unzipping his coat "You go"

"No Aaron, you need to be there, you need to see what they've got, I can't and wont make this decision without you, you've got to come with Me, you've got to be more involved, more enthusiastic about us being together, living together or have you changed your mind?"

Jackson just knew that once he'd mentioned about bed shopping that Aaron would try to back out, well not this time.

Aaron couldn't believe that Jackson would ever think He'd changed his mind he loved Jackson and wanted to spend everyday of the rest of his life with the builder.

"How can you even ask that" the mechanic stared at the builder

"Well, you've just left everything to Me and I'm sick of it, you must have an opinion and I want to know what it is"

Aaron looked at the ground and then up at his partner "It's just you know"

"What!"

"Two blokes bed shopping together, they'll know we're a couple and that we sleep together"

Jackson was beyond exasperated he threw his hands in the air before turning on his heels and climbing the stairs, for once it was him that slammed the bedroom door closed.

Sitting where his boyfriend had left him Aaron thought about what Jackson had said, he had been leaving it all to Jackson but only because he thought that the older man would be better at it than him, would have more idea about what went with what after all he was just a mechanic he had no idea about style or colour schemes but he realised that he should have shown more interest after all it was THEIR first home together, he got to his feet and climbed the stairs to search for his partner he just hoped he could find the words to explain what had been going on in his head.

There was a small knock on the door before Aaron stuck his head round "Can I come in?"

"Suit yourself" the builder pouted before laying on the bed and turning away from the mechanic

A hand on his shoulder, gentle persuasion to lay over and face Aaron had Jackson looking up into clear blue eyes, those eyes that he literally could drown in were staring back at him.

"Jackson, I'm sorry, I know I haven't been pulling My weight where the move is concerned, so if you still want to I'll go shopping with you" Aaron thought he'd done okay with his apology until Jackson once again turned his back on him

"That's just it Aaron you shouldn't need to be persuaded, it's not just Me it should be you and Me but I'm not getting that, so just leave Me alone"

Aaron moved to the door, he hesitated, should he leave Jackson?

Jackson heard the words his boyfriend said and his heart soared

"Our bed could be a single, double or king I really don't mind just as long as you sleep with Me in it every night, but we'll never know unless You and Me go shopping for it"

Jackson once again turned over and looked at his partner

"Please Jackson"

He got up off the bed and walked to Aaron looking once again into blue eyes

Aaron reached for Jackson's hand and linked their fingers together "If anyone says anything while we're looking for beds"

"Don't you dare say anything!"

"I won't but I'll be imagining you and Me making love in that bed, there's no way I could stay in a mood thinking about that"

The builder smiled at the mechanic as their lips met, bed shopping, knowing what Aaron would be thinking the whole time had Jackson wanting to get it over with, but equally wanted to make it last aswell.


End file.
